Just Anna
by fanctional
Summary: This Story is NOT a fan fiction although is is inspired by the book 'Wings' by Aprilynne Pike Disclaimer: i do not own this book series First Chapter is very short i apologise Enjoy my first every story


**Chapter 1: Getting to know people**

Anna walks into the new school, she has no idea who anyone is what this school is going to be like or if she will make friends.

Anna's feet barely make a sound, as she's as light as a butterfly, her cat like graceful step shows a more confidence then she's feeling. Anna makes her way to her first class of the year early so she can avoid contact with the other students. She glances at herself quickly in a reflected window before she makes her way in. Her long blonde hair flowing naturally over her shoulders and down her back, neutral green eyes with a tinge of aqua and a light splattering of brown freckles across her nose stand out because of her pale skin. "you look fine," she remembered the words from her mother that same morning, "just go and enjoy yourself!" That was hardly what she was doing.

As she took a seat at the back of the class she looks out the window, she daydreamed, oblivious to her surroundings until a male voice said "Mind if I sit here?" her head snapped up the connect eyes with him. All she could do was shake her head, as she was lost in a sea of blue. "I'm Matt," he said kindly, "I guess your new here I've never seen you around" Anna finely found the words to speak and replied "Yeah, I'm new." He smiled a warm smile. "Welcome to the school then, have you met anyone else?" he said back. She looked down, and her hair covered the side of her face like a wall "No" she said barely above a whisper. "Oh, well no one should sit alone on their first day." He said back quieter as the teacher started the class "why don't you join me and my friends at lunch?" Anna though about it for a while as the teacher marked the role, "ok" she said back finely, but part of her regretted her reply.

At lunch they sat at a table in the middle of the cafeteria, Anna met Matt's friends one by one "This is Maia, That's Jack, she's Julia and this fellow here is Blake." Anna looked around unable to match the names to the faces all she could say was "Hi… I'm Anna." One of the girls with dark brown long straight hair she thinks was named Maia looked at her with hazel eyes and said excitedly "Your Australian!" of course Anna thought, she forgot all about her accent… "Umm, yeah I'm Australian." She said back glumly. Not noticing her mood Maia asked the dumbest question ever know to Australian's "Do you really have kangaroos in your backyard?" Anna laughed half-heartedly at this "No, we don't. But at a place called Batemans Bay, residents have Kangaroos in their front yards." Maia's face lit up, "Really!" she said beaming, Anna just nodded as a real smiled formed on her face. "That's so cool! I would love to go there one day, where do you come from in Australia?" Maia asked interestedly "Sydney" Anna replied whilst poking at her salad, "Aren't you going to eat that?" one of the boys asked. Anna looked down to her food before replying "No, I'm not hungry." The boy looked at her through his glasses "okay…" The bell sounded for the end of lunch and Anna got up willingly, "Umm, it was nice to meet you all. Bye." She said as she walked away. "Wait," someone called out "wait up Anna!" it was Matt. He finally caught up to her through the crowd of people "I was checking out your time table and we're in the same math class." Matt said to her "oh" is all she could say. "I'm sorry about Blake, he's a bit of a food critic. When people don't eat he can't stand it, he's all about health." Matt said realizing her mood. She didn't reply, she just kept walking. Matt grabbed her hand powerfully but not so it would hurt her, he looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Will you sit with us again? Maia really likes you and so do I, we can sit outside just the three of us if you want?" Anna liked the sound of that "Ok, I really enjoyed Maia's company. And I can't say no to you…" she said back giving in. "great," he said letting go of her hand slowly as if not wanting to let go "lets get to math." And they both walked to the classroom


End file.
